Field effect devices, such as thin film transistors are an important component in a variety of electronic systems. However, the usage of thin film transistors is limited by the use of organic, amorphous silicon, and mixed oxide thin films in the formation of thin film transistors. The use of such materials results in dangling bonds from, for example, silicon atoms, which can trap charges, thereby reducing the density of mobile charge carriers and adversely affecting the performance of the thin film transistors. Specifically, a thin film transistor using such materials has a carrier mobility that is too low (e.g., less than 10 cm2/Vs) for certain high performance applications.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved field effect device and method for forming a field effect device.